Rise of an Angel
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety! First Brother's Three Multi Chapter Adventure!
1. Leader wants to play

**AN: Finally! Getting a new story out to you guys! This story was picked by a few outside people, and I've been putting it off long enough. So! The series isn't dead. Just haven't really come up with anything, but I'm still gonna continue the series and such. But yeah, not dead. Anyways! I know this is late but real life and such. You know. Um, feeling a bit more like myself but still feel like I don't know how to describe it but don't worry. I'm on it! Anyways! I can't believe it's almost Halloween! It seems only yesterday it was June and now it's September! Where did the summer go? This year is really flying by. Hell if we blink it'll be Christmas! Lol! Wait...*looks behind and sees weeping angels* Shit! Alright guys don't blink! Blink and you're dead! Lol! Alright, alright. Enough of that. So I saw you guys enjoyed Baby Sammy and Uncle Crowley! Yay! I do plan to make more fics for that universe! In fact I have a request to do which I will get too! Don't worry! Souless666, I'll get your Hellhound Sam Central as well! I might start those sometime this week. It's the weekend which means I won't get much computer time, and the demon (my mother) is off all week as well, so we'll see how this goes. Anyways, here we go! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! X3**

**Summary: The first ever Brothers' Three multi chapter adventure! After a fight with his brothers Sam feels worthless, disowned, and unwanted. While his brothers are at a bar, Sam goes off alone into the back woods of the motel they're staying at. It turns out to be a bad idea when he's taken by hunters! Oh no! Sam is tortured and beaten to the point of death. When the hunters finish their fun for the night and leave Sam, he escapes and struggles to get back to the motel. He makes it but now his brothers must save him from Death. Castiel to the rescue!**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will suffer hours of Sammy's puppy eyes. **

**Leader wants to play.**

"-and you could've gotten killed Sam! You could've gotten all of us killed! You can't be reckless!" Jimmy shouted at his youngest brother.

"He's right Sammy! How could do something like that! You never block our shots to the enemy! Never!" Dean yelled.

"I said I was sorry! But we could've saved him!" Sam argued.

"No Sam! We couldn't have! He was long gone!" Dean argued back.

"No everything supernatural has to be killed! Their are shades of grey you know!" Sam shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Jimmy yelled to his younger brother's. "Sam, what you did was beyond reckless! So no hunts for you until we feel we can trust you!"

"WHAT!?" Sam shreeched.

"You heard me! Now Dean and I are gonna go to the bar and win some money and you are going to shower and get some sleep."

Sam opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by Dean.

"You heard him. We'll be back." Dean said and not sparing another glance at his younger brother he headed out the door with Jimmy.

Neither brother saw the hurt look on Sam's face nor the tears.

After the door closed and Sam knew he was alone, he took his shower and changed but not for bed. He was going to go cool off by hiking in woods behind the motel. He put his shoes on and since they were in the desert area of Nevada in the summer, he didn't need a jacket. He also left his wallet and phone. He did grab his knife and gun.

Once he had his weapons he headed out the door and into the woods and disappeared into the dense wood, not caring if he got lost.

Sam walked slowly on the trail thinking about his brothers and how they couldn't trust him. He felt worthless cause his brothers trusted him and he blew it.

'I thought he could be saved. He wasn't too far gone.' Sam thought.

He felt disowned and un wanted. Not only did his brothers feel they couldn't trust him but they didn't want him around. They went to the bar without him! Sure it wasn't his scene but still!

Sam sighed. 'Fine! They don't want me! Then fine!'

Sam sighed again but to hide a sob this time. Sam kept up his trek.

But what Sam didn't know was he was being watched.

"What do think about him?" One the men whispered.

"He's perfect. Let's do it." The leader whispered. "Remember be gentle. We want to have as much fun as possible."

The other men nodded and they slowly and quietly as they put their plans into action. They let Sam walk a little more before one of them walked towards him as if he was lost.

"Excuse me young man. I'm a little lost. Is this the right path?" The man asked.

"I'm not sure. All I know this is the path to the motel over there." Sam pointed to the direction of the motel.

"I see. Then I must've went the wrong way. Guess I'll have to back track." The man sighed.

"Sorry I can't be much help. I don't live here. Just passing through." Sam said.

"No no no. It's alright. I use to live here and well I haven't been here in so long I seem to have forgotten where the trails lead." The man smiled.

Sam gave a small smile back. 'This guy's giving the creeps. Big time.'

"Well I better go. Be careful young man. These woods are very dense. It's easy to get turned around." The man said.

Sam nodded and began to move forward when the man caught his arm. He looked at the man with a look to say 'let go'.

"You also might want to take better care. I hear there's psychos that lurk around here." The man said.

Sam didn't have time to react. He was held tightly and a cloth that smell sickly sweet was pressed to his face. He tried to struggle and hold his breath but he was exhausted from the recent hunt and his struggles ceased as he gave in to the pull sleep.

"He's out. Let's go." The leader said. "You and me pretty boy. We're gonna have some fun."

The man that was holding Sam picked him up and carried bridal style. The man out weighed and height to Sam. This man was a whooping seven foot five and weighed three hundred and twenty pounds of pure muscle. Where Sam was only six foot four and was a hundred and fiftey pounds of muscles.

They took Sam to an old warehouse that once serviced an old oil mill back in the ninety fourties but was shut down due to enviromentlists, hence why the woods were so dense. After the warehouse was shut down the people plated tree after tree until the woods began to thicken.

The giant man tied Sam's hands to beam above him, and tied his ankles after he took off his socks and shoes. Then placed a wad of cloth in Sam's mouth and then tied a bandana around his head tightly, effectively gagging him.

"Such a beautiful boy." The leader said. "Oh yes. So beautiful. I can't to play with him."

"Look at all this scar boss man." The shorter man said after he cut Sam's shirt off. "Think he was abused?"

"Nah. Kid's like us. A hunter. And judging by the recent wounds, he just finished a hunt." The leader said.

"What'll do with him then?" The giant man said.

"Like I said. We'll have fun with him. This'll be more fun then the wendigo we just killed." The leader smirked. "Gather my tools, and get everything ready. I want our guest to be comfortable."

"Yes sir" The giant and short man said together.

The leader laughed like a maniac.

Meanwhile

Jimmy wanted to go back to the motel. He needed to apologize to Sam. He knew he was hard on the poor kid, but they almost lost him. They couldn't lose him! Not ever!

"Jimmy!" Dean shouted.

Jimmy jumped and looked at Dean and the same look he had on.

"I won some more cash. You got five hundred and I got a thousand. Think it's enough to last a while?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. It's enough." Jimmy said.

"So how about it? A game just me and you? Old times sake?" Dean asked.

"Want get your ass kicked little brother?" Jimmy smirked.

"Pfft. I'll be doing the ass kicking big brother!" Dean proclaimed.

"You're on!" Jimmy said and grabbed a pool stick.

He and Dean played on un aware their baby brother was in danger.

Back at the warehouse

Sam screamed behind his gag as the giant man skinned off another piece of skin from his stomach.

When Sam woke up the torture began. It started out as a beating, then it esclated. The leader of the group was certaintly enjoying himself. The short man of the bunch, who they called 'Munch' beat him and badly. Sam's body was one big bruise. The giant called 'Little Man' was now skinning him and cutting him. The leader who they just call 'Head Man' was last and told Sam he had a big surprise for him.

Sam scream again when he felt red hot pain across his back. He nearly blacked out.

'I hope they kill me quickly. It's not like anyone's going to help me. And I don't expect my brother's to care. Hell they probably don't know I'm gone.' Sam thought sadly.

This time the red hot pain he felt made black out into peaceful oblivion.

**Wow! Quite the start! Anyways, I forgot to mention above this is an AU and can be set in any season but it's mostly set in one. **

**Until Next Time! Waffles will become our overlords with their bacon guards. **


	2. Escapes and Hospitals

**AN: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Yay! An update! It's the weekend so during the weekend everybody's home so my computer time will lack terribly. So on the weekends I wouldn't really expect updates. I'll do my best though! To those back in school I hope it's going well! My search for another is going well, my adopted sister and I have narrowed it down to a few places but we're still going to look just in case the places we picked aren't what we want. So to those in school, what grade are you in? Are you in high school? Or in college? If you're in college, what's your major/minor? Or are you home schooled? I was home schooled for a few months after I had surgery on both feet. It wasn't too bad, but I missed my bros and such at school. I would've been home schooled completely but my dad said I needed the 'socialization'. So anyways. I hope school is good for you guys, if not I'm sorry! If you're not in school...well um...how's life? Did the waffle overlords take over yet? No? Alrighty! I live a rock I wouldn't know. Anyways, let's go! When we left off the argument between brothers caused them to separate and Sammy's been taken! Oh no! Let's go what's going on! **

**Dancerline-Birds? Huh...that would be interesting. When I was little I thought turtles would over take us. Lol! And yes, poor Sammy! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake.**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will suffer hours of Sam's puppy eyes!**

**Escapes and Hospitals**

"Wakey wakey. Eggs and bakey. Come on now boy, time to rise and shine!" A voice said.

Sam groaned and opened his eyes. His whole body ached something fierce and his head was fuzzy and it felt like it was going to explode.

"Mmph." He mumbled.

"Well hello there! How was your nap? Ready to play now?" The Leader asked.

Sam shook his head no and regretted it. It made him dizzy and his head pound more.

"So I've sent the boys to sleep and it's just me and you. Let's play." The Leader said smirking evilly.

Sam wriggled trying to get free, but the ropes that held him were too tight. He wished his brother's were here, but then that would mean they couldn't trust him and may think he was weak for not being able to hold his own. So he hung there waiting for his chance to get away.

The Leader hummed a cheery but dark tune while sharpening a long knife. He had been beaten then skinned. He didn't want to know what this creep was going to do to him.

He gasped behind the gag when he felt a stab to his left thigh. The Leader yanked the blade causing Sam to scream. The Leader stabbed him a few more times missing vital points, not wanting Sam to die before his was over.

"I grow bored of this blade. Let's move on to heat." The Leader said giddley.

Sam moaned quietly. He really wanted to go home. Angry brother's or no, he'd rather face them then this freak!

"You know I adore fire. It's simply beautiful. What do you think? Isn't beautiful?" The Leader asked.

Sam shook his head. He was terrified of fire! And for good reasons. This freak went from freak to monster on his scale! If his brother's were here this creep wouldn't be standing or never would see the light of day ever again. But again the sad truth hit him. His brother's weren't here and he was on his own.

After the hot fire poker burning him, The Leader moved on to a whip and tore up his back. After that The Leader grew bored all together and gathered the others.

"We'll be back tomorrow to finish our game. That is, if you make it until sunrise, which I doubt. Later my boy. You were such a fun little toy!" The Leader said.

Sam heard a door slam shut and an old car starting up and leaving. When he was sure he was alone, he began to weakly struggle. He need to get out of here and back to motel to patch his wounds before his elder siblings got back.

He twisted and turned and finally the blood on his wrists allowed him to fall free of his ropes and he crashed to the ground. Hard. He groaned in horrible pain. He took the gag off and took a few deep breathes, he then army crawled to the table and used the long knife to cut the bonds on his ankles. Once the bonds were gone, he gathered his bearings and stood up on very shaky legs.

"I got this. I got this. I got this." He said quietly to himself.

His throat was sore. His whole body hurt to Hell. He wanted to black out but he knew he couldn't. So he gathered the last of his strength and used a metal pipe he found as a crutch. The wounds to his legs made it difficult to walk, let alone take a step.

But he pressed forward. And for one long agonizing hour he trekked back to the motel. He sobbed in relief when he saw the Impala shinning in the moon and street lights. He walked to their room and and took out the spare key his brothers left. He was grateful it didn't fall out of his pocket. He opened the door and stumbled inside. Once inside he closed the door and then collapsed. He took in a stuttering breath and closed his eyes.

'I'm sorry Dean. Jimmy. Maybe it'll be better this way.' Was Sam's last thought before he faded away into the darkness.

About ten minutes later

Dean and Jimmy headed back to the motel from the bar up the road a few blocks. They were smiling and laughing. Unaware their brother is behind the door dying.

"Alright. Time simmer down. Sammy might be asleep so we need to be quiet. Kid needs to sleep." Jimmy said.

"Yeah. Tomorrow we can make up and such. We were a little harsh on him." Dean said.

"Yeah we were. But what he did was totally reckless. I don't what we do if we lost him." Jimmy said.

"I know. Let's go see if he's okay." Dean said.

Jimmy nodded. Dean reached for the door and they noticed blood covering the knob. They frowned and looked around, the sidewalk had a trail of blood leading to their door. Dean checked the door and found it was unlocked.

Dean slowly opened the door and the two elder siblings gasped. Their Sammy was lying in the middle of the room in a pool of blood.

When they broke out of their paralysis they raced to their brother's side and carefully looked him horrified.

"Sammy? Sam?" Dean called. "Sammy wake up!"

"Sammy please! Open your eyes buddy! Let us know you're alright!" Jimmy plead.

The only sound Sam made was ragged shallow breathing noises.

The elder brothers sprang into action. They got Sam into the Impala and sped off towards the hospital. Dean was in the back cradling his Sammy carefully, whispering soothing words to him. Jimmy gunned it to the nearest hospital.

After fifteen minutes the hospital was in sight and Jimmy quickly turned into the parking lot. Jimmy got out and started screaming for help.

"HELP! PLEASE! HELP US! MY BROTHER'S HURT BADLY! SOMEONE HELP!" Jimmy screamed.

A doctor and some orderlies came racing out with a gurney. While getting Sam settled and rushing him to ER they asked the brothers what had happened. They didn't know. They were at the bar the whole time, they told the doctor they found like that when they had returned.

"This kid needs emergency surgery and now! Let's move people!" The doctor barked.

The nurses and orderlies rushed Sam to an OR while prepping him. The doctor turned to distraught brothers.

"We'll be taking him to emergency surgery. In the mean time, go freshen up and then try to relax. You can use the private family room over yonder to relax. I'll come get you when Sam's done, but that could be hours yet." The doctor said and took off to the OR. He had a kid to save.

The elder siblings took advantage of the private waiting room. They had gotten fresh clothes out the Impala and used the showers in the washroom, then drank butt loads of coffee. They had left voice mails for their father and Bobby.

The brother's didn't speak. They didn't want too. They were thinking the same thing the other was thinking.

'It's my fault' They both thought.

For the first time in a long time, the two prayed. Prayed for some kind of miracle, to save their baby.

**Yay! Sammy got away! But sadface, he's hurt badly and now...WAAAAAAAAH!**

**Until Next Time! 25 likes on Facebook? *rain confetti* YAY! *happy dance***


	3. Racing Against the Clock

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I lost my voice! Oh no! Have you guys seen it? I need it back. It's been like three or four days now (hence why there's been no vlog videos...sorry Facebookies). So yeah. If you guys see it, tell it I'm looking for it. Lol! Anyways! Got so much to do and so little time! I a few requests to fill and I have a sequel for The Little Ones I want to get out soon! It's going to have some over protective mama bear Dean and Cas, and tons of fluff! Cause we all need the fluff! Tons of fluff! Especially for season ten! I fell such a disturbence in the SPN force. Shit well go down and of course one of them will be in trouble or mortal danger, and then more shit goes down and then evil cliffy that we're stuck with for months! So yeah...need all the fluff we can get our paws on! Lol! But yeah, a sequel for The Little Ones is coming! Woot! A bunch of you wanted one so you'll get one! Yay! It should be out soon, like I said I got a ton of stuff to do and so little time! So bear with me! Also my mom doesn't have to work this week if she doesn't want to, so I don't know if day updates will be possible if so yay! If not, sorry guys! Oh well. I have other projects to start on. Like one of these days I'm going to make a Sam plushie, with Dean and Cas, and I might make a Hellhound. We'll see though. I also want to make clay. Haven't done so in forever! Whoop! Rambling! Let's go! Sammy escaped and is now in the hospital! Oh no! It doesn't look good! **

**Disappearing Rose-Tear those bastard limb by painful limb! Show them no mercy! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as the Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will suffer hours of Sammy's puppy eyes!**

**Racing Against the Clock**

In the operating room

The operating room was a flurry of action. People working on different parts of Sam, few making sure he didn't crash and still had a pulse, a crash team stood by ready to help, everyone was together to save the young boy on their table.

"How's he doing?" One of the surgeons called.

"His BP's falling!" A nurse called.

"Shit! Don't let this kid fall! Get his BP back up!" One of the surgeons called.

"Yes sir!" Some of the nurses replied.

The nurses and a few other doctors worked on keeping Sam alive through the very strenuous operation. The boy's wounds were very severe and they all wondered how he was still alive. A few of the wounds are fatal and he should've bled out. They called him a miracle. But now it was going to take a miracle to keep him alive.

"How's his BP?" One of the assisting nurses asked.

"Back up but you need to keep going and try to go fast carefully! We can't risk another fall or a flat line." One of the nurses said.

"You heard her people! Let's be careful but swift! This boy's life is in our hands!" The lead surgeon called.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone replied back.

One of the nurses, a kind motherly old women stepped up to Sam and gently brushed his bangs away. She leaned over and began to soothingly whisper to him.

"My dear child. You have to pull through. Yer brother's need you sweet boy. I can tell how much they love you, and you love them all the same. So come on now sugah. You can make it." She whispered soothingly with a cajun accent.

She looked at the team of doctors and nurses and decided to try and ease the minds ofthe boys' brothers. She quietly slipped out the door and headed to the private waiting rooms. When she stepped into the room she was hit with a powerful wave of peace and bliss. She smiled. An angel was here.

"Excuse my boys" She said.

"Yes? Sammy? How is he? Is he alright?" The both asked.

"Settle down little ones. Ol' Lola come to put yer minds at ease. Yer brother's doing all he can. He's fighting so hard, but he fears it may not be enough and he's tired." She said.

"He can't give up! We need him!" Dean cried.

"Is there anything we can do? Anything?" Jimmy plead.

"Let me see yer hands ma' chere." She said.

Jimmy and Dean gave her their and they all bowed their heads and she muttered a prayer in Creole.

Jimmy gasped suddenly. He felt a wave of peace and something else familiar. He felt strange but continued the prayer.

When the prayer was done Jimmy and Dean were back to the way they were earlier. Dean pacing frantically, Jimmy sitting with his face buried in his hands as if nothing.

"Don'tchoo worry ma cheres. Everything will be alright now. James my garcon, you will remember who you once were when the time of crisis comes. You be able to save what you have lost. Then you and your brothers will be whole again." Lola whispered.

She smiled and went back to the OR. The witch doctor pleased with herself. The angel hidden away will become that once more and heal Sam when the time of his peril comes. She wished she could do more and she wished she could heal Sam but she swore long ago never again to mess with souls, and Sam's was powerful. He would repel her and resist her magic. Plus she was a good witch doctor, not a shadow man. She used pure white magic, black magic was forbidden with her and in her family.

"I've done what was need. The rest is up to you ma cheres. Good luck to you." She said an disappeared.

Back in the operating room

"Charge to 250!" An order was barked.

"Charging! Clear!"

Sam jolted up and layed back down.

"No change!"

"Still flat line!"

"Charge to 300!"

"Charging! Clear!"

"Still nothing!"

"Once more! 350!"

"Charging! Clear!"

Back in the private waiting room

Dean and Jimmy felt a few jolts and shuddered.

"Jimmy did you-?" Dean asked.

"I did. Sammy. Please. Don't give up." Jimmy said with tears streaming down his face.

"Please baby. We know you're tired. But please fight. Just a little longer." Dean plead. He too had tears running down his face.

The jumped to their feet when the door opened once more. They gasped when the person walked through the door.

"Dad" They both said.

Back in the operating room

"We got a pulse!"

"Alright people, let's be swift! We can't afford to lose this kid again!"

The operating room become a flurry of action again. Sam's heart had stopped when one of the surgeons found a bleed in the boys stomach, they quickly repaired and restarted his heart. Now time was really of the essence.

Sam had grown on the doctors and nurses working on him and they wouldn't bear it if they lost him completely. But dammit, the boys wound were so grievious the kid should've died earlier before his brothers had even found him.

But Sam was a fighter and he was fighting with everything he had. Everyone hoped it was enough.

**Oh man! Things aren't going well! And Jimmy! He's beginning to remember! So maybe next chapter or so we'll see Castiel! **

**Until Next Time! Sammy: You look tired Pancake. Are you okay? Me: Yeah, gonna sleep a week. I walked five miles today. **


	4. An Angel Comes to Call

**AN: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I got my voice back! Yay! But I still have that annoying little tickle in the back of my throat. Ugh! Tea time! I don't drink tea but I'll make an exception for now. Lol, I just realized I'm drinking tea and watching Doctor Who while writing a Supernatural fic...*dies* Oh mai lawd y'all. I'm such a dork. Anyways. It's starting to feel like fall! It's all cold and stuff. Though it's usually still warm here through October/November. But it this summer it was pretty cool. So maybe we'll have a warm winter this year in Ohio...hmm...Anyways. Lol! Any plans for Halloween? I plan on just stuffing my face with Halloween candy and drenching myself in fake blood and scaring my family and friends to death. Because? Why not? It's Halloween! Which reminds me! I need to decorate the house and bake some goodies! Lol! So I apologize for now day updates today, as I predicted I couldn't get on the computer and I can't type on my phone. Typing on my phone is a pain in the butt anyways. X3 But here's an update anywhoozles! When we left off! Sammy! His in surgery and it's not looking good! Jimmy's remembering who he really is! Let's hope he remembers in time! Here we go! **

**ncsupnatfan-Hi SPN Mom! Jimmy is Castiel's vessel! But here, Jimmy is Castiel but doesn't remember because he was re born into a human and his grace was supressed to protect him and his family. So yes, we will see Cas! X3 Hope you have a good week too! And I did without meaning too. That was all my anger directed towards my mother.**

**Dancerline-Don't worry! Castiel will make his appearence and make Sammy all better! And their mojo thingy is pretty weird. **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will suffer terribly. **

**An Angel Comes to Call**

"Dad" Jimmy and Dean said in unison.

"Hey boys." John gave a small smile.

Jimmy and Dean gave their dad a bear hug which he gladly returned.

"Have you heard anything on Sammy?" John asked.

"No. He's still in surgery and it's not looking good." Dean said sadly.

"They said he's fighting but it may not be enough." Jimmy said tearfully.

John ran a shaking hand through his hand. When he gotten his sons voicemail he rushed over as quick as he could. He couldn't bear it if his youngest baby died thinking he hated him.

"Tell me what happened." John said.

Dean and Jimmy told John their part. The other part was Sammy's to tell. If he made it that is. Sam was hurt so badly when they found him. It was amazing they even got him to the hospital.

In the operating room

"Push another EPI!"

"EPI in!"

"Charging to 400!"

"Come on kiddo! Don't give up yet! You were doing great!"

"Clear!"

"No change!"

"Charging to 450!"

"Wait! Got a pulse!"

"Alright people let's finish up and close! This kid's done!"

"Yes sir!"

The operating room now rushed to the finish line and stitched up Sam. They all did what they could to help him. The rest was now up to the poor boy. And they weren't very optimistic at this point. They don't think Sam would make it to sun rise.

"Alright kiddo. You're finished. Just rest, but keep fighting." Sam's primary doctor/surgeon said. "Get him to recovery, once he's stable enough take him to the ICU. I'll speak to his family."

"Yes sir." A few orderlies called out.

Sam's main doctor stepped out of the OR and stripped himself of the OR gear he wore, then scrubbed his hands and made himself more presentable.

He trudge down the hallway to the private family rooms. He asked one his nurses that worked with him in the OR where Sam's family was. He always hated this part of the job. Telling the familes news on their loved ones. Especially bad news.

He knocked on the door and went inside and was bombarded with questions.

"Now now gentlemen. If you'll please have a seat." The doctor motioned to the chairs. "I'm Dr. Andrew Mason. I'm Sam's primary doctor."

"I'm John, Sam's father. These are his older brothers Jimmy and Dean." John introduced.

"Nice to meet you all." Dr. Mason said.

"How is he doc?" Dean asked anxiously.

"It's not good. Sam's injuries are grievous I won't to lie you. It's a true miracle he's survived this long even to the hospital. But it'll take more than a miracle for Sam to survive until sun rise." Dr. Mason said and continued. "Sam was beaten badly. His shoulders down to his toes is one massive bruise, some worse than the next. His ribs were offset and was shattered. One of the floating ribs punctured his left lung and another lacerating the right. His liver and kidneys took some heavy damage from the beating, Hell his appendix burst due to the harsh beating. His abdomen was mess of cuts and lacerations. He was acutally skinned and we had to skin graft the areas. He was burned in a few places mostly first and second degree. His heart is damaged by the beatings as well. All in all Sam should be dead right now, death acutally should've been instant but like I said a miracle. Sam is fighting hard but he's tired and may let go."

No one could speak. Their Sam, their Sammy, their baby was so badly hurt the doctor's couldn't give him a penny for his life. Hell the doc said it would more than Sam fighting and a miracle for him to make to sun rise.

"Can we see him?" Dean choked out. He was close to a breakdown.

"Yes. Follow me. The nurses should have him settled now." Andrew said and lead to the ICU.

Later that night

Dean was sitting beside Sam near his head whispering to him and stroking his head. Earlier when they walked into the room and saw the numerous machines, tubes, and wires he near passed out and broke down.

Jimmy sat on the oppsite side holding Sam's hand gently, rubbing it to warm the chill fingers. Ever since he walked into the room he had been hearing a voice talking to him and saw flashes of a man with a trench coat and saw the shadow of wings. He looked familiar. He also began to ask questions to himself. Like who he really was. It was strange. But he had more important matters right now. His baby brother was fighting for his life before him.

John sat at the end of the bed protectively. Watching his youngest and the door. When his baby son pulled through, he and the boy were going to have an over due talk, and he was going to let him know he loved him. If it killed him.

Hours ticked away and when dawns first light came around Sam's vitals dropped and he flat lined. And just like the witch doctor said, the angel appeared to heal Sam in his time of crisis.

Jimmy went from being Jimmy to his true self. Castiel. Angel of the Lord.

**Cassie's here! Yay! He'll save Sam! I forgot to mention this in other fics so before I continue to forget. Jimmy is Castiel, just re born as a human. His grace was supressed at birth to protect his family. **

**Until Next Time! I made some edible play doh and made it taste like sugar cookies. Yum. **


	5. Castiel Saves the Day!

**AN: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay my loves! I woke up with a stress headache and it turned into a migraine. I pretty much slept the whole day and night. But tonight I'm feeling much better and ready to write! Whoo! So got three new stories posted to board on my profile! Go take a look to see what's coming! I'm finally starting to feel like me again! After being totally silent (I'm naturally a quiet person so this is more silent than everyone is use too) for three days. Yeah...sometimes I have bouts of silence and it can last for days. Stress and other things can trigger it but sometimes it just occurs randomly. So...yeah...at least I'm getting back to me! Yay! *throws confetti* CONFETTI IT'S A PARADE! Cas: It is a parade? Me: Yup! Cas: YAY! Me: Whoo! *looks at you guys*...*clears throat* Don't mind us. Just you know...being silly...IT'S ALL GABES FAULT! Gabe: Hey! Me: Shuddup! Do not make drench you in Holy Oil again! Gabe: *sticks tongue out* Me: *does the same* Sam: Guys? Time to start the chapter now. Me: Right! Enough of this tomfoolery! Let's go! When we left off! Sammy coded again! NOOOOOOO! Cassie save him! **

**ncsupnatfan-Hi Mama! Hope it went well! Jimmy's an actual son! Nope! Can't let Sammy die. Well I can but in the end I always bring him back! I can't leave him dead! I don't know? In Sam Angel, Dean took it pretty well. So we'll see! I got the card! And the next one should be here tomorrow (Thrusday) or Friday! And I'll be sending a letter tomorrow! **

**Souless666: Well hello Miss! Nice to hear from you! And you know me! I can't leave Sammy dead long! :) It would kill me! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes belong to me sadly and flamers will be destroyed! **

**Castiel Saves the Day! **

Time seem to have stood still at the moment Sam flat lined. Jimmy stood up and a bright light consumed him whole. When it died he stood proudly and tall. He was now wearing a black suit, blue tie, black dress shoes, and a trench coat.

Jimmy opened his eyes and his eyes were a fierce blue instead of the blue green eyes he once had. The shadow of wings had appeared behind him. He stepped forward to Sams bed and placed one hand on his forehead and on chest above his heart.

He closed his eyes and muttered some strange language under his breath, and Sam glowed. When removed his hands, gone were the more grievous wounds and left were the minor ones. But Sam was still unconscious.

"J Jimmy?" Dean asked.

"Dean, dad. We must go." Jimmy said.

"Go? Where? And what about Sam?" John asked.

"I have healed the more serious of injuries and left the minor ones. He will wake when his body is ready. But we must go now!" Jimmy urged.

Jimmy gently scooped Sam up in his arms like he weighed nothing and then wrapped his wings around him to protect him.

Dean and John gasped when Sam disappeared. But they couldn't see anything covering Sam.

"I need you to grab my arms. I will teleport us out us." Jimmy said.

Dean and John grabbed Jimmy's arms and off they went. They were teleported back to the motel they were originally staying at.

John gasped when he saw the blood on the floor and figured this was where Sam had collapsed. He seethed with hot boiling rage! He wanted to find who did this to his little boy and give it back to them tenfold! But right now they had more pressing matters.

John watched as his older sons got Sam settled in the bed furtherest from the door and then they joined their father and sat at the table once Sam was okay.

"Jimmy? What happened?" Dean asked.

"I am not Jimmy. That is my humane name. My real name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord." Castiel said.

"Mind explaining?" John asked not believing any of this. If anything he thought his eldest was possessed.

Castiel explained everything. While it didn't make no sense at first, everything did in the end. Castiel died in a battle to save Heaven hundreds of years ago and was reborn under his fathers orders. His grace was supressed to protect his human family until a certain came. Then he was to be Castiel once more.

"So are you still my brother?" Dean asked.

"Of course. I remember everything from that life and this. I am Castiel and but still Jimmy. We are the same person." Castiel explained.

"What will we tell Sammy?" John asked.

"Nothing. I heard it all." A weak voice across the room said.

"Sammy!" Dean and Castiel exclaimed in unison.

They rushed over to him and began their mother henning. John smiled sadly. He had ingraved into his eldest sons heads that Sammy came above everything. But he didn't really need to tell them that. From the day Mary said she was pregnant the boys were protective and parented him. They were better at being parents to Sam than he was. He was glad for it.

"J Jimmy o or Castiel...A are you really an angel?" Sam asked.

"Yes. But rest now. We'll talk more tomorrow." Castiel soothed.

Sam shook his head.

"Why not Sammy? You need to rest." Dean said.

"I don't want to dream." Sam slurred. The drugs and anathesia were still in his system and pulling him back under. "I don't want to wake up back there..."

"Back where kiddo?" Dean asked stroking Sam's hair.

Sam let out a contented sigh and leaned into Dean's touch.

"B back at the w warehouse...t they'll b beat me...L leader wants to p play.." Sam slurred before he drifted back into sleep.

The three elder Winchesters couldn't believe it! Sammy was taken from them and tortured! Dean and Castiel felt immensively guilty. They yelled at Sam for being reckless and then left him alone. They were reckless with Sam's safety and they nearly lost him. Hell! They didn't even check on him! They left him alone for hours! Now Sammy was still hurt and they were pretty sure of something else.

"I have a feeling that ones that did this, are out there and they're not done with Sam." Dean said.

"Yes. We will have to leave. But we need to let Sammy rest for the night. He is too weak and exhausted to travel." Castiel said.

"Why don't you boys get some rest. I'll watch Sam." John suggested.

"You rest dad." Castiel said, when he was about to argue Castiel raised a hand to silence him. "I am an angel. We do not require sleep."

John nodded. He was pretty tired. He and Dean got ready for bed. After saying their goodnights to each other and Sam they settled into sleep.

Castiel kept a close watch over his family, and vigil over his youngest brother. He prayed Sam would forgive him for making such a terrible mistake that nearly cost him his life. He vowed that whoever did this his brother would pay dearly!

Meanwhile back at the warehouse

"FIND HIM! FIND HIM AND BRING HIM BACK!" Leader shouted!

"YES SIR!" The other two repiled and hurried off into the woods.

When they got back early this morning to check on their charge, they found he had escaped! He gotten out of his ropes and everything!

"When I get you back my sweet boy. Believe me when I say you'll get more than a few bumps, bruises, and cuts. Oh no. And we never finished our playtime. Oh sweet boy. We will finish our playtime." Leader said.

Leader then threw back his head and laughed insanely.

**Leader sounds like he's a total nut job! But hey! Sammy's alive! Whee! **

**Until Next Time! *plays with the edible play doh making a cake, then eats it* It's totally safe don't worry! **


	6. Leader Still Wants to Play!

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So it's the weekend and y'all know what that means. Yup. Updates will be spotty. But the demon (my real mother) got another job at our local Acme, so she'll be a work more including on the weekends...yesssssss! Lol! Which is good! The more hours she works the less I'll have to put with her. And my little brother comes home for a visit this weekend! Yay! I missed him so much! Whee! Also getting the house decorated for Halloween! Halloween's such a fun time! All the awesome costumes, the decorations, haunted houses, and candy! Loads and loads of candy! Then I have to lose the weight and prepare to eat my weight in Christmas cookies...ugh...Love Christmas but good lord...I need to stop eating my weight in cookies and other treats. Speaking of, it's going to November soon! I like to get a head start on my Christmas baking. This year making cookies (obviously!), rice krispe treats, some cupcakes, and others! Lol! And I got shopping to do. Oh the joys of Christmas shopping. X3 Alright enough of that! When we left off, Castiel saved Sammy! Yay! But the gang that took Sammy is still lurking about and want him back! Oh no! Run boys run! **

**ncsupnatfan-Thank you! And oh my god! Are y'all okay!? Got my letter in the mail for ya! Should be there by Saturday or Monday! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will suffer hours of Castiel talking about bees. **

**Leader Still Wants to Play!**

"Oi Leader?" The little man asked.

"Yes?" The Leader asked.

"Didn't the lad say something about a motel? Maybe that's were he came from. After all, he came in that direction." The little man said.

The Leader beamed brightly and evilishly.

"You're absolutely right. He did! Let's go gentlemen!" The Leader said.

"But boss-" The giant man said.

"What is it?" The Leader groaned.

"The sun's up." The giant man pointed out.

"And?" The Leader asked.

"What he means mate, is that the boy's family, if'n he has one, is probably awake and on guard. We need to take precaution." The little man said.

The Leader pondered this and nodded.

"You are probably right. Alright here's what we do. We stealthly make our way to the motel and take a sneek peak. If he's there we take the 'precautions' and then make our move and get my boy back." The Leader said.

"Yes sir." the other two men said.

Back at the motel

Dean and John had awoken early and gotten ready for the day. While John went to go get breakfast Dean and Castiel kept a vigil on their brother. Both were on high alert for anything out of the ordinary.

Sam was sleeping peacefully but after having a mountain of nightmares. Each time they woke him he wouldn't talk about what happen. Dean and Cas blamed themselves for that. They hoped he would open up soon.

Sam stirred and the two brothers were at the ready to take care of him.

Sam sluggishly opened his eyes and groaned. Even though he was healed he still hurt. He figured since Jimmy was Castiel and Castiel was an angel he healed him and such. Otherwise he would still be in the hospital still close death and letting go. Falling into the darkness that trapped him.

But he was grateful his brother healed him. He wished he took his pain away.

"Sam are you alright?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah." Sam rasped. His throat was dry.

Dean stood up and got him a glass of water. He handed to Sam and watched as he took a few gulps.

"Thanks. Help me to the bathroom?" He asked.

Dean nodded and helped his brother to bathroom.

"Ji-Castiel? Can you bring me my duffel? I want to take a shower." Sam said.

"Are you sure you are ready? I mean are you strong enough to stand? I do not want you to fall and get hurt?" Castiel asked handing over the bag.

"I'll be fine big brother. I feel icky and just really want a shower." Sam said.

Castiel nodded. "Call if you need us."

Sam nodded and closed the door. He and Dean waited for the door to lock but no such sound was made and the shower flipped on.

About ten minutes later John returned and Sam finished with his shower. He felt more human and much better.

"Sammy." John said.

John hadn't seen his baby son in a long time and gaped at him. He was still a bit thin but had muscles and was tall!

"Hey dad." Sam said.

"Sammy, my god you've gotten so tall." John smiled.

Sam smiled shyly. "Yeah. I'm six foot four."

John whistled. He montioned for Sam to sit down and the Winchesters had their breakfast.

"So Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

Sam gulped. He wasn't ready to tell them! He didn't want to!

"I uh-I" Sam stammered.

"Son, please tell us. We can't help you if you don't." John said.

Sam man uped and told them everything. Every single detail.

"-then I escaped. I imagine it took me some time. I was stabbed multiple times in the legs. It hurt so much." Sam sniffed.

"I bet kiddo. God Sammy. We're so sorry!" Dean said, Castiel nodding in agreement.

"What for?" Sam asked.

"If we hadn't been harsh, you wouldn't have felt the way you did and gotten taken." Dean said.

"But that wasn't your fault. It was mine for leaving." Sam said.

"No Sam. We are all at fault. But what we are not at fault are the those bastards that took you." Casitel said.

After talking a bit more everyone felt better and the Winchester brothers made up. John watched as his sons patched everything up with each other.

Meanwhile

"There's the motel." The giant said.

"Excellent. That's where my boy is. Let's go gentlemen. I have a little boy to get home." The Leader smirked devilishly.

"Yes sir" The other two said.

They followed their leader and made their way to the motel. One made their way to the office, the other around back, the other stayed near the front just in case the boy and his family decided to skip town.

The one in front watched as the boy in his family got into the black Impala and sped off. They gathered and hotwired a car and followed the Impala.

In the Impala

Sam was relaxing in the back seat with Dean as they made their to Bobby's. They called the elder hunter and he insisted they come to his house and rest.

Sam looked out the window briefly but caught something in the side mirror. A car was following them. He looked closer and saw the driver.

'No! No it can't be!' Sam thought.

His breathing sped up and he felt clausterphobic. He then started to hear voices talking to him.

"-am! Sammy! Hey Sammy! Talk to me! What's wrong!?" Dean cried.

"D Dean...The driver of the car behind us." Sam whispered.

"What about him kiddo?" Dean asked looking himself discreetly in the side mirror on his side.

"T that's him...that's Leader and his gang. He found me! He wants me back! He still wants to play! I don't want to play! NO!" Sam began to panic.

"SAM!" Dean grabbed him and pulled him to his chest shushing him and whispering to him soothingly.

Castiel sensing Sam's inner distress starting to brew, he reached back and put Sam to sleep.

"Cas what did you do?" John asked.

"Relax. Both of you. I merely put him to sleep. He was going into a full panic attack, and that's the last thing he needs." Castiel explained.

The other two agreed it was for the best. Dean still cradled Sam to his chest and whispered to him.

John looked back in the rearview mirror and sped up. No one was taking his son away again.

**Stuff's about to go down! And poor Sammy! **

**Until Next Time! *Sam and Gabe play with the edible play doh with me***


	7. Stuff Hits the Fan

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays! My brother was home for the weekend and other stuff got in the way! Then the demon and I got into a really bad argument. I don't usually cuss in real life but I let her have it this time. But it was so bad my roommate started yelling at her. Ugh. I was too upset to write and well the laptop was being hogged by the demon and her percious little angel...angel...yeah right...My youngest brother's a jackel from Hell. He's been just as bad as her. But karma was on my side tonight! Yeah baby! Little brat got what he deserved. Anyways. Spent some time with my Bubba this weekend! All his rommates went home and he was going to be all alone, so we decided to go get him and bring him home. We're gonna go see him on Oct. 11. His school's having a family and friends day. We're family and friends can visit the campus and do whatever they want. It'll be fun but I can't wait that long! I know I just saw him but still! Lol! Anyways, let's get going! When we left the gang was following them! Oh no! Can they make it to Bobbys'? Let's find out!**

**ncsupnatfan-Poor guy! That's really awful, I hope he's doing much better now. My grandmother has dementia, so I know how it works and such. But I hope he's doing much better. All good questions that will be answered! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will suffer horribly. Much horror.**

**Stuff Hits the Fan**

As Sam slept Dean held onto him carefully and tightly. No way those assholes behind them were going to take his baby brother again.

'No way. They aren't getting him again. They'd have to get through me.' Dean thought to himself.

"Cas? Isn't there a way you can get us to Bobbys' quicker?" Dean asked.

"There is, but it could be dangerous. Sam's still injured and it could hurt him further. I'm not taking the risk. We'll have to go about this another way." Castiel said.

Dean nodded. If there was a way Sam could hurt with the way Castiel was talking about, then Dean didn't want to take the risk either. Sam didn't need anything more to worry about or injuries.

Suddenly they were slammed from behind. Dean tightened his grip on Sam. They were slammed again and the Impala swerved a bit.

"Bastards! They're trying to run off the road!" John exclaimed.

"Dad we have to do something! We can't let Sammy be taken again!" Dean said frantically.

"We will! We need to lose them. Any ideas?" John asked.

Before anyone could say anything they were slammed again and they swerved off to the shoulder of the road.

"Everyone alright?" John asked.

He got a re sounding yes.

"Cas wake Sam up." John said.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"Do it. It'll be safer for him and Dean." John said. "Now! Hurry!"

The gang was about to play chicken with them. Castiel quickly woke Sam up and explained everything to him.

"Hang on tight!" John called out.

He revved the engine and gunned towards the gang. The gang revved their vehicle and the two gunned for each other.

In the silence of night the sickening crunch of metal and breaking glass was heard. Both cars were totaled.

In the gangs car

No one survived. The little man in the back was crushed and his head was smashed in. The giant in the front passenger side was impaled in the head and chest with glass. And Leader was impaled with metal, if he were moved he would be in half.

In the Impala

Dean had gotten to floor and was unconscious. His left leg bent at a weird angle, blood ran down the side of his face on the right side, and his back was litered with glass. Sam laid across the back seat, his breathing was eratic and shallow, his right ankle was twisted and left arm was no doubt broken. Castiel and John were bleeding from the head, Cas like Dean's back was litered with glass, protecting his father.

About fifteen minutes later

Castiel groaned as he awoke. He looked around and saw that the Impala was wrecked badly and his family was hurt. He was already healing but while he was healing it was wise he didn't use powers. It would us up his energy and he would heal slower.

He reached for his father cell and called 911. After that he hung up and checked on his family. John was okay for the most part, so was Dean. Sam however was in trouble if help didn't arrive soon.

When the ambulances got here they escorted the injured Winchesters to the local hopsital. And the gang to the morgue. Castiel had also called Bobby and asked him to pick up the Impala and to bring lots of salt. The needed to salt and burn the corpses of the gang.

At the hospital

Castiel was fine. He was nearly healed. He was sitting in his fathers' room waiting on news about his little brothers. John was awake and coherent. He escaped with a minor concussion and few bruises. They wanted to keep John under observation for the night.

"Dammit, it's been hours! I want to know about my sons!" John growled.

"Ease yourself dad. We'll know something soon." Castiel said.

John grumbled something and went back to watching the news.

"So you call Bobby?" John asked.

"Yes. I contacted him. He has picked up the Impala and will be here. We're going to head to the morgue and salt and burn the remains of Sammys attackers." Castiel said.

John nodded.

"Mr. Winchester?" A voice asked.

"Yes?" John asked seeing a young girl with ebony curly hair that fell to her shoulders.

"Good evening sir. I'm Doctor Alice Santoro. I'm in charge of Dean's case." Dr. Alice introduced.

"How is he?" John asked.

Alice smiled gently. "Dean's going to be just fine. He has a minor concussion, his left leg was broken but it was a clean break, so no surgery needed and it was set nicely. The cast should come off in a month, and his back has several minor cuts from the glass but nothing serious. He'll be brought here shortly."

"Thank you Doctor." Castiel said.

"Sure. I'll be back as soon as Dean's settled." She said.

"Wait!" John called as she started to walk out the door.

She stopped and turned back around. "Yes?"

"How's Sam? My other son?" John asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Winchester. I'm only handling Dean's case. But Sam's doctor should be here soon." She said leaving.

About an hour later

Dean was moved into his dads room and he was awake and bugging the nurses and doctors about Sam.

"Excuse me? Mr. Winchester?" A voice asked.

"Yes?" John asked.

A tall, muscular, african american man entered the room.

"I'm Doctor Tyrone Pierce. I'm Samuel's doctor." He said.

"Sam. He doesn't like Samuel." Dean said.

Tyrone smiled and nodded. "Alrighty then. Now Samuel was previously injured correct?"

"Yes. We were camping and there was an accident." Castiel said.

"Well some of his old wound got worse. Also during the accident I'm guessing he was thrown against the door. His ribs on the left side were all broken. We managed to repair them and the lung they lacerated. If he wakes up he'll be completely still. He's still unconscious but managed to escape a head injury. But needless to say those old injuries did a number on him. We lost him twice on the table. He's currently stable but remains on the ventilator until his lung is able to handle normal breathing." He said.

"You said 'if he wakes up'. What did you mean?" Castiel asked.

The doctor explain while Sam didn't have a head injury a truamatic event like this and his injuries would cause his mind and body to shut down and as he put it 'reset' itself.

The other Winchesters sat in silence for a moment. Their baby was once again in danger of losing his life.

"When can we see him?" Dean asked.

"Soon. We're going to move him to the ICU in a while." The doctor said.

The doctor talked to them a little more and then left the room.

Lord help that gang if they weren't salted and burned already! Winchester fury was burning strong tonight!

**OHS NO! Poor Sammy! At least they didn't take him again! **

**Until Next Time! *crawls under my rock and snuggles under my afghan* **


	8. Salted and Burned!

**AN: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Ugh...got such a headache! Everybody and their freaking mother is on my ass and it needs to stop and stop before someone gets hurt! Sigh. Also be on the lookout guys. My youngest brother has been through my stories and such. My brother has a user name on here by JacobAbraham. If you see this mother effer block him. Then get out your pitch forks and torches. This kid causes so much grief. But block him. I don't want him getting to you guys and doing all kinds of crazy shit. So yeah. Anyways. Sorry for the lateness. But you know. Real life and stuff. And I couldn't concentrate worth a damn! I still kinda of can't but I am determined to get this finished and get started on the next story! Dangit! Lol! Much determination! Anywhoozles, time for a random moment! The devil went down to Georgia! End random moment. So. Guys. Halloween's coming! Anyone got any spooky plans? My roommate and I want to dress up as we pass out candy to little ones. We might do an Alice in Wonderland type theme. One of us will be the Mad Hatter (a psycho version) and The Chesire Cat. Should be fun! Now then! Let's get a move on! When we last off, the Winchester wrecked with the gang. The gang is dead, and the Winchesters are down in out! Oh man! **

**Disappearing Rose-Ugh. Yes, yes they are. And don't worry, I have an older brother who probably thinks I'm a pain in the ass. XD Anyways. Thank you lovely! **

**Souless666-Yup! Good and dead! Lousy punks. **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own but flamers will suffer much horror. Much. Horror. **

**Salted and Burned! **

Dr. Tyrone was about to leave the elder Winchesters to their thoughts when a loud PA voice rang out.

"CODE BLUE RECOVERY ROOM. REPEAT CODE BLUE RECOVERY ROOM!"

"Shit!" Dr. Tyrone swore and booked it like a bat of Hell to the recovery room where the youngest Winchester lie.

He moved so fast out of the room he didn't hear the questions from the other Winchester nor see Castiel following him to the recovery room.

When they got there Sam was the one coding. Someone had severed his ventilator tube and was now struggling to breathe. The doctor rushed forward barking orders to save his patient's life.

"Push another EPI! Come on people let's get the kid breathing again!"

Castiel stood there in shock as they raced to save his brother. He inwardly snarled and clenched his fists. If he had to guess at who or what severed the breathing tube, it was those punks back from the grave.

He turned and quickly made his way to the hospital morgue. He needed to see the bodies and then he was going to take them and salt and burned them!

When he got to the morgue he noticed Bobby Singer was already there, talking the doctor. He went inside and cleared his throat.

"Hello? Can I help you?" The women asked.

"That's my partner. Jimmy Novak. Come in son." Bobby said motioning for Castiel to come in.

"Mr. Novak. I was telling your partner about the bodies in the accident. He said the three were criminals and had escaped prison, correct?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. We appreciate your work but we need to get those bodies to the prison morgue." Castiel said.

"Of course. Let me get some release papers and they'll be all yours." She said and she walked out.

Bobby looked over at Castiel and John was right. His boy was an angel. He could also tell by the shadow of wings on the wall.

"So. You know huh?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah. Yer daddy emailed me the night y'all took Sam out of the hospital. I said he was crazy but he was right. How come I can only see the shadow of your wings?" Bobby asked.

"Because seeing my actual wings would burn your eyes out." Castiel said.

Bobby nodded and then carefully signed the release papers. With Castiels help they got the bodies out to the van Bobby brought and they headed for the nearest field.

Earlier in the recovery room

"Well well well. My boy survived. Just barely." Leader smirked.

"What should we do to him?" The giant asked.

"I say we down right kill him. After all he and his family killed us." The little man said.

"An eye for an eye. Genius!" Leader said.

He grabbed a scapel from the table of instruments next to the bed and cut the venilator tube. He laughed as the boy seized and writhed.

They watched as the nurses called for a code and then a doctor appeared with a man in a trench coat appeared behind him.

"Hey isn't that?" The little man asked.

"Yeah it is. He's come to his little brother die." Leader smirked again.

The three disappeared. Having done what they came here for.

Now in the field

Castiel kept the spirits contained and controlled with his powers as Bobby dug a big hole. When the hole was finished they threw the bodies in and salted them, then doused them with lighter fluid, and set them on fire.

The three spirits cried in agony and were gone in mere minutes.

"Rot in Hell you sonsuvabitches." Bobby said.

"Let's return to the hospital Bobby. I need to see if Sam made it." Castiel said.

Bobby nodded and they got in the van and sped off for the hospital.

"If Sam made it, could you heal him?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. I could heal him. I have my energy back. I could dad and Dean as well." Castiel said.

Back at the hospital

Dean and John were going out of their minds with worry.

The doctor told them Sam was breathing okay and didn't need the ventilator but he had yet to awaken. So they were caustiously optimistic.

When Castiel and Bobby walked back in the room, Castiel was cradling an unconscious but fully healed Sam.

Castiel teleported them to Bobby house and healed his father and brother. He then went and got Bobbys van.

That night

Sam slept peacefully on the couch with his family around him guarding him.

Ever since they got back they didn't want Sam out of their sights for no more than minute. So after they were all fed and showered.

They huddled around the couch. Bobby even let Rumsfield in. Rummy instantly went to Sam and laid down cuddled and smashed to boy.

The house was quiet and calm.

**Whew! Done! Lol! Final chapter tomorrow! **

**Until Next Time! *grabs pitch fork and torch* It's go time. Anyone got any salt?**


	9. Season Finale-Sam's Journal

**AN: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Last chapter! This was a fun story to write! Cas finally came around, although in the series there will be some fics where Jimmy is still Jimmy. But here Cassy! And in the next adventure depending on what it is, he might another appearence. But I'm glad you guys and gals liked it! Thanks to those who alerted, favorited, and added! You guys rock! Special thanks to all my reviewers! You all are amazing! Kiss and huggles! I'll be working on the next story tonight and should have it posted by tomorrow or maybe later if it gets finished! So without further ado! Let's go! When we last left off, Castiel saves the day! Boo yah! Let's how everyone's doing! **

**Disappearing Rose-Thank you so much dear! I'm really glad you enjoyed it! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will suffer horribly. Much. Horror.**

**Season Finale-Sam's Journal**

_November 11th 2005_

_So after a few weeks of mother henning from my brother's, Bobby, and shockingly my dad, I'm finally up and about._

_We're currently on our way to a hunt. Witch coven. *shudder*_

_Dean HATES witches. But with Cas I'm sure we'll be fine. I know we will! As Cas puts it, "Team Free Will can overcome anything!" Oh Cas. Still got Jimmy's humor. Which is good. _

_It was quite a shock to find out my eldest brother's an angel. But I always knew deep down, that Jimmy was something more. Dean knew too I'm sure. But hey, either way he's our brother and we love him! _

_Don't tell them I said that. I'd never live it down. _

_So anyways. Everything's fine now, everyone's fine. We're all good! It feels good to be back home. And yes I mean the Impala. _

_Got to go now! We're stopping for dinner and Dean and Cas are arguing over pie. PIE! Who does that? _

_Bye for now! _

_Sam Winchester_

**DUN! D-U-N! DUN! Whoo! Alrighty guys! I'm working on the next story! It should be out within the hour or by tomorrow! **

**See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural! **


End file.
